Berlin Conference (Discord: Map Game)
The Berlin Conference was convened in 2039 with the goal of establishing an end to World War III, which had been ongoing for the past eight years. The conference was initially called for by the German Empire after it announced its intentions to end the war in exchange for recognition of its territorial acquisitions. Early history The conference was called to end the conflict which had begun in 2031 with the German invasion of Denmark and Sweden. The war raged on for eight years and engulfed most of the European continent, as well as large parts of Asia, North America, and Africa. Germany and its allies in the Pact of Steel fought against various other nations, which formed their own anti-imperialist alliance. The turning point was the Battle of Greece, which saw over one million troops from Pact of Steel countries invade Greece, but the small state drafted every able-bodied man to defend itself, eventually having over 10 million troops under arms. Although Greece was eventually occupied it cost the invaders many casualties, hindering their campaigns elsewhere and serving as a symbol of resistance. By 2038, Germany's allies in the Balkans (Bulgaria, Serbia, and Croatia) had lost many of their troops fighting in the Greek campaign, Russia suffered a collapse and civil war, Portugal was invaded, and on the Asian front, Vietnam was attacked by other ASEAN countries. Countries such as Korea, Ukraine, and France continued to fight on but it seemed a stalemate had occurred at the front as more nations joined the anti-German Allies. With Ukraine succumbing to a communist revolution in 2037 and Korea being reluctant to continue fighting, the German Imperial Government decided to seek an armistice in return for keeping the territories occupied by the Reich. Conference Peace negotiations took place in Berlin, at the Foreign Ministry building on , and later at , the imperial palace of Emperor Georg Friedrich. Nations in bold will be voting on the terms. Ambassadors from the following nations attended the conference. In addition to countries, Germany appointed representatives from the former countries currently under its occupation. Pact of Steel: * German Empire ' ''(Prince Eduard of Anhalt, Foreign Minister, and Prince Rupprecht of Lippe-Detmold, Permanent Representative of Germany to the UN) * Bulgaria (Ivan Romanov, Bulgarian Ambassador to Germany) * Serbia (Milan Radic, Serbian Ambassador to Germany) * Croatia (Vladimir Tomislavic, Foreign Minister) * Portugal (João António da Costa Mira Gomes, Portuguese Ambassador to Germany) * Vietnam (Thi Hoang Anh Nguyen, Foreign Minister) * '''Ukraine ** Ukrainian Communists (Anton Vorshevsky, Foreign Minister to the Interium Government of the People's Republic of Ukraine) ** Ukrainian Armed Forces (General Viktor Muzhenko, President of the Council of the Militarized Republic of Ukraine) *''' ' '''United Korea '(Kim Yo-jong, Korean Ambassador to Germany) * France (Emperor Napoléon Maxime Gérôme Bonaparte, Lèo Corne, and 500 French soldiers for defensive purposes) * Canada Allies: * Great Britain (Observer State) * United States (?) * Spain (Adolfo Tito de Yllana, Foreign Minister, and Fernando Marin, Spanish charge d'affaires in Germany) * Italy (Luigi Vacca, Deputy Foreign Minister) ** Italian Royalists (Vito Campioni, Italian Ambassador to Germany) * Finland (Johannes Stenroth, Permanent Representative of Finland to the UN) * Lithuania (Valdemar Uspaskich, Foreign Minister) * Latvia (Juris Emsis, Deputy Foreign Minister) * Estonia (Sven Tarand, Deputy Foreign Minister) * Greece (Pavlos Ventiris, Foreign Minister, and Dimitris Polydoras, Greek Ambassador to Germany) * Bosnia and Herzegovina (Zvonimir Radivojević, Foreign Minister) * Australia (Zach cauldron, deputy foreign minister) * Libya-Tunisia (Karim bin Fayez Al Thani, Special Envoy) * Algeria (Iskander al-Murza, Deputy Foreign Minister) * Norwegian Representative (Harald Runge, former Foreign Minister) * Swedish Representative (Reinhold von Fersen, Plenipotentiary General of Sweden) * Danish Representative (Ludvig Rosenkrantz, Plenipotentiary General of Denmark) * Polish Representative (Stanisław Pawlowski, former Polish Ambassador to Germany) * Czech Representative (Marek Konvička, former Czech Foreign Minister) * Dutch Representative (Emile van Lierop, former Dutch Ambassador to Britain) * Belgian Representative (Oscar van Strydonck de Burkel, former Belgian Ambassador to the US) * Luxembourgish Representative (Prince Sébastien of Luxembourg) Observers: * Romania '(Allies) ''(Ivan Milanescu, Foreign Minister) * Alpine Confederation * Namibia Proposed terms ;Germany :'''1. The German Empire will not be required to give anything to the Allies or to submit to any humiliations, such as paying any reparations or limit its armed forces. :2. The Kingdoms of Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Netherlands, and Belgium, the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, the Republic of Poland, and the Czech Republic are hereby relinquish their sovereignty and are declared states of the German Empire. :3. The Hellenic Republic will cede its territory of Western Thrace to the Republic of Bulgaria. :4. The Republic of Macedonia will relinquish its sovereignty and be divided between the Republics of Bulgaria and Serbia. :5. The Republic of Moldova will relinquish its sovereignty and be annexed by Ukraine. The northeastern regions of Romania will be annexed by Ukraine, except for the city of Iasi. :6. The Eastern Question, or other matters regarding Eastern European states including Russia and Ukraine, will be solved at a later date after the political situation in those countries is stabilized. :7. The Philippines, Papua New Guinea, and the Soloman Islands will relinquish their sovereignty and be annexed by United Korea. :8. The Kingdom of Cambodia will relinquish its sovereignty and be annexed by Vietnam. :9. The Republics of Algeria and Mauritania will relinquish their sovereignty and be annexed by France. :10. All other states that fought against Germany and/or her allies will keep their sovereignty and territories. They will likewise sign non-aggression pacts with Germany and all other Pact of Steel nations. ;Ukraine - Ukrainian Communists: :1: As proposed by the German Empire, Moldova will relinquish their sovereignty and be annexed by us. :2: Along with what was proposed by the German Empire, Romania will relinquish it's northern regions (except Iasi) to be also annexed by us. :3: The Hellenic Greece will release both their regions of Eastern Macedonia and Thrace and Central Macedonia as a satellite state to us named the "People's Republic of Macedonia". - Ukrainian Armed Forces: :1: Romania and the Armed Forces faction of Ukrainian Civil war will have a non-aggression pact lasting until 2047. :2: Still, Romania will pay us in war reparations until 2042. ;United Korea :1. United Korea will not be required to give anything to the Allies that could potentially weaken. United Korea, this includes not paying any sort of war reparation nor there being limitations put upon Korea's military. United Korea will not have to submit to any humiliations, similar to Germany's First Proposal. :2. The City of Seattle is annexed by Canada, while Washington and Oregon are ceded back to the United States. Hawaii is seceded and placed under Korean control, but United States military operations can still exist within the region. :3. Great Britain must disarm their entire nuclear stockpile for at least 40 years permanently. :4. Cambodia and Laos will relinquish their sovereignty and are annexed by Vietnam. Great Britain :1. The German Empire will release all territories previously annexed, apart from Ethnic German areas and Prussia. :2. Vietnam, Neo Mongol Khanate and India must release all of their territorial acquisitions, and hold independence referendums. :3'.' The Pact of Steel and Anti-German Coalition will both be dismantled, and subsequently defunct. :4. Macedonia will be given Greek Macedonia, and Bulgaria will be given Thrace. :5. Italy must cede South Tyrol to the Alpine Confederation, Venice and Benevento will become independent sovereign states, and Italy must sign a peace treaty with the royalists. :6. United Korea must relinquish control of Papua New Guinea, Samoa and the Solomon Islands. :7. The remainder of the former Polish territory not under German control must become an independent state, The Republic of Poland. :8. French State, Alpine Confederation, Great Britain, United Korea and German Empire will become the new permanent members of the UN Security Council. :9. Canada will gain the former Pacific Confederation and Alaska. :10. United States, Russia and China must permanently disarm their nuclear stockpile. Australia :1. Portugal will give back Spain it's territories including Barcelona and Madrid :2. all prisoners of war shall be released :3. Safe travel shall be allowed around former pact of steel :4. Germany should not try invading the world for at least 10 years :5. No one should violate this treaty for at least 10 years as we don't want another war :6. 'all countries that were invaded by anyone will be freed and go back to their former selves :'7. The pact of steel will be abolished :8. 'The entire UN must be reworked entirely :'9. 'Memorials should be held across the world for both allied and pact of steel troopers :'10. We will not be required to give anything to the pact of steel Romania Our terms are same like Treaty of Cluj-Napoca, and what we want is only based on final result of that treaty. #Botoşani, Vaslui, Galaţi, Tulcea, and most of Iaşi would be ceded to Ukraine. City of Iaşi is still being part of Romania. (Done) #Non-aggression pact between Romania and Ukraine. (Done) #Romania would pay 80% of cost for reparation meanwhile Ukraine would pay 20%. (FYI: We only pay total cost, no more. Unwritten in the game, we have paid the reparation.) #Neutrality of Romania would be recognized. (Done) United States of America: # Canada shall cede Southern British Columbia, Alaska, Maine, and the Maritimes to me. # I shall annex The Pacific Confederation, except for Hawaii, which shall go to Korea, to maintain relations. # A temporary occupation of Canada, and dismantling of it's nuclear Arsenal, and banning of Creation, or else The people affected by this treaty must invade. # A reworking of the UN to make it a general assembly vote on everything. # Canada may not keep an army of over 200,000 men. # All seceded states must rejoin the Union. # I shall pay war reparations to Canada France: :1. The French State will not be required to give anything to the Allies or to submit to any humiliations or to limit its armed forces, similar to Germany's first proposal. :2. Mauritania and Algeria will relinquish their sovereignty, becoming semi-autonomous regions of the Empire. :3. The United States will stop its Free Association with all seceded states, including the Pacific Confederation, and will not annex them. :4. The Pact of Steel will be renamed to the European Economic and Defensive Pact, or EEDP, and will only be an economic union with a mutual defense pact. Britain, Italy, Spain, etc. will join the the new alliance. Voting Each representative will decide whether to pass or deny terms stated by selected nations. If a representatives agrees with a term, they are to list down the number of the term in their voting box. When the voting session is over, the results will be compared to see if the term is passed or not. We will decide on voting time When will the voting sessions be held? 12:00 UTC onwards 16:00 UTC onwards Other (Specify in comments) Voting Day 1 (Germany and Great Britain) Voting will begin at 1200 UTC. Germany *Great Britain: 1, 3, 5, 6, 10 *Ukraine: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 *Romania: 1, 5, 6, 8, 10. For point 2, we suggest all German annexed territory becomes autonomous area. *Korea: 1, 2, 7, 8, 9 *United States: 1 *France: 1, 2, 7, 8, 9 *Australia: 1, 3, 5, 6, 10 Terms 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10 are passed. Terms 2, 7, 9 are open for all players to vote. Great Britain *Germany: 8, 9, 10 *Ukraine: 1, 2, 5, 6 *Romania: 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10. For point 8, we agree with the US. For point 1, we suggest all German-annexed territory becomes autonomous area. *Korea: 5, 8 *United States: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10 *France: 8, 5 *Australia: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10 Terms 2, 5, 8, 9, 10 are passed. Terms 1, 3, 6 are open for all players to vote. Open Voting Germany Terms 2, 7, 9 are open for voting *Brazil: *Iceland: *Mozambique: *Canada: 2,7,9 *Namibia: No terms are passed. Great Britain Terms 1, 3, 6 are open for voting *Brazil: *Iceland: *Mozambique: *Canada: 6 *Namibia: 3 *Mexico: 3 No terms are passed Please vote by 1200 UTC the next day. Voting Day 2 (Ukraine and Romania) Voting will begin at 1200 UTC. Ukraine *Germany: 1, 2, 1, 2 *Great Britain: 1, 2, 3, 1 *Romania: 1, 2, 3, 1 *Korea: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2 *United States: Abstain *France: Everything, we're not interested in Eastern Europe. *Australia: 1, 3, 1 Terms 1, 2, 3 are passed. Term 1 is passed. Term 2 is open for voting *Brazil: 2 *Iceland: *Mozambique: *Canada: *Namibia: *Mexico: No terms are passed. Romania *Germany: 1, 2, and 4 *Great Britain: *Ukraine: 1, 2, and 4 *Korea: 4 *United States: Abstain *France: Everything, we're not interested in Eastern Europe. *Australia: 1,2 and 4 Terms 1, 2, 4 are passed. Please vote by 1200 UTC the next day. Voting Day 3 (Korea and Australia) Korea *Germany: 1, 3, 4 *Great Britain: 1, 2 *Ukraine: 1, 2, and 4 *Romania: 1, 2, 4 *United States: 1 & 4 *France: 1, 2, and 4. *Australia: 1 & 4 Terms 1, 2, 4 are passed. Australia *Germany: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9 *Great Britain: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10 *Ukraine: 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9 *Romania: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9 *Korea: 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 ,9 *United States: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 *France: 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, and 9 Terms 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9 are passed. Please vote by 1200 UTC the next day. Voting Day 4 (France and United States) France *Germany: 1, 2, 3, 4 *Great Britain: *Ukraine: 1, 2, 3 *Romania: 1, 4 *Korea: 1, 2, 4 *Australia: 1 *United States: United States *Germany: 4, 7 *Great Britain: *Ukraine: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7; Referendum on Texas and Californian Independence *Romania: 2, 3, 4, 7. For point 1 and 6, we suggest a referendum. *Korea: 2, 4, 7 *Australia: 2, 4, 5, 6, 7 *France: 4, 7 Please vote by 1200 UTC next day. Documentation Final text of the agreement Category:Politics Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Scenario: World War III Category:Geopolitics 2030s